How Their World Began
by Alexander Drent
Summary: In the year 2043, Sarah and Hiro were both given books by their family friend which told the story of how their parents met. Multiple cameos from past characters, pairings from Straw Hat crew members and Marines. Some characters' names are called with Japanese suffixes (e.g. -san, -chan)


**I don't own One Piece**

**All credits go to Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

**_Year 2043_**

_" Sarah! Hiro! Come in here! I have something for you two!"_

_The two teenagers followed the voice that was calling them. It came from the library of the house. As they arrived, Sarah and Hiro saw the person calling them._

_"Oh! Hi _. What is it?" asked Sarah._

_"Sit on the couch first. This may take a while." replied the adult sitting on the family table and drinking wine. The adult then pointed at the red couch at the left side of the room._

_"How about dinner? Will this really be long to give us something?"asked the impatient and the hungry Hiro._

_"Your Uncle Sanji is still preparing the food and your Aunt Nami is watching him cook. You both know how lame your uncle is when his trying to impress her."_

_The two laughed at the thought of Sanji making a fool of himself in front of Nami, again. Sarah and Hiro then sat at the couch._

_"What are you going to give us _?" asked Hiro._

_The adult reached into the bag near the family table, opened it, and grabbed two booklets and gave it to them._

_"What is this?" asked Sarah._

_"Is this about my grades?" asked Hiro. "I promise I'll do better next-"_

_"Don't worry Hiro. This is about your Mom and Dad."_

_Sarah and Hiro looked at the booklet and made them curious of what was written in the booklet. They then asked what it was about._

_"Well..." replied the adult while Sarah and Hiro started to read the first chapter._

_"This is the story of how everything began..."_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Name That Started It All**

_**Summer 2013**_

Grand Line Academy, the most prestigious academy in Japan, was the school where everything began. As the school's standards were so high especially during the accreditation weeks, what really happened inside was a mystery to anyone not really familiar with the institution.

"Yahoo!" screamed the fifteen-year old first year as he was being chased down in the second floor corridor by the hall monitors for raiding the cafeteria's fridge _unintentionally_.

"Stop running, you brat!" shouted Morgan, one of the head hall monitors chasing the young student. Morgan and two other hall monitors were in charge of discipline inside the cafeteria. This certain freshman was the only violator in his assigned area.

"What did I do? I was hungry!" replied the freshman.

"YOU ATE THE FOOD IN THE CAFETERIA'S FRIDGE! THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE FOR THE VISITING SPEAKERS, YOU IDIOT!" shouted the hall monitors.

The other students were laughing as they realized what the freshmen did. They both loved and hated what he did. They hated the fact that the image of the institution maybe stained, but loved it because it may delay their boring seminar later.

"Hahaha! Man! That food was-"

As Luffy turned right to the next corridor, his face met with a familiar fist. The next thing he knew, he was gazing in the roof, laying down with his face red and nose bleeding.

"LUFFY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO PUNCH YOU THIS YEAR?!" shouted the first year representative, Nami.

"H-Hi...N-N-Nami..." whispered Luffy, his vision blurred by the punch that sent him straight to the ground. All he could see were Nami's hair and her uniform.

The students stopped laughing as they saw Nami furious as ever. Even though they were best friends, she couldn't tolerate Luffy's behavior anymore.

"Seriously, how did you even get into Grand Line Academy? Sometimes I question this institution for letting you in." said Nami.

"Watch your mouth, Nami." grunted Morgan as he approached Nami and Luffy.

"Don't even try to insult this institution. Your nothing but a scholar here. No move back!"

Morgan shoved Nami to the side, hitting the lockers. Two hall monitors grabbed and carried Luffy to bring him to the clinic. Morgan again approached Nami, holding her chin.

"Your nothing but a replaceable piece to this school. This academy is for the elite. You have no place-"

Suddenly, the two hall monitors heard someone drop to the floor. They set Luffy down and went back to Morgan. When they returned, they saw Morgan laying on the floor. His face covered with dirt and a little blood.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" shouted a student, his right feet held up with a bit of blood on the bottom of his shoe.

The girls squeaked as the student brought down his right feet, fixed his blonde hair, and looked at the two hall monitors.

"Is this how you treat ladies here? Shoving and hurting their feelings?" said Sanji as he glared at the people who were with Morgan. Sanji looked back and held on Nami's hand.

"Are you alright, Nami-san?" asked Sanji with a romantic and soothing voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." replied Nami, a bit annoyed by Sanji's playboy antics. She was ready to kick Morgan in the nuts when Sanji suddenly kicked him in the face. Knowing that Sanji was the school's youngest black belt Taekwondo student, she felt it would hurt even more.

"Hey Sanji!" shouted one of the hall monitors. "You think you'll get away with this? You-"

"Who hurt Nami?!"

Then they saw Luffy punching the two hall monitors in the jaw, knocking them out. His eyes filled with rage and a bit of delusion. Nami's punch took a toll in his sight and way of thinking.

"Where are the robbers Nami?! Who stole my food that you were guarding?! Who-"

"SHUT UP!"

Nami punched Luffy again. This time, he was out cold. Sanji ran and hugged Nami.

"Nice punch Nami-swwan! Your so great Nami-swwan! Nami-"

"YOU SHUT UP TOO!"

Nami punched Sanji right in the face, knocking him out as well. The other students laughed as they enjoyed watching another ordinary situation at Grand Line Academy. As the bell rang, everyone went back to their classrooms.

"My head hurts." said Nami as she went back to her classroom for the next class. Luffy, Sanji, Morgan, and the two hall monitors were all sent to the clinic. They were carried by five professors who were earlier to arrive in their classes.

As Nami entered, she was approached by majority of the class.

"Another run in with the straw hat freshman and that part-time chef?" asked one of her classmates.

"Yeah, I guess." replied Nami as she sat on her chair, massaging her forehead.

"All that pain in just the lunch break? I need to graduate faster." thought Nami.

"Nami."

Nami's train of thought stopped when the Student Council President called her. The president stood on the classroom's door, waiting for her. She quickly stood up and approached the president.

"Yes Nico-san?" said Nami.

Robin giggled.

"Please call me Robin. It's like your calling my father or something. Come on, we need to talk." replied Robin.

**x**

As the five professors carried Luffy, Sanji, Morgan, and the two hall monitors to the clinic, they passed by a class that was going to the chemistry lab on the third floor. The professors knew very well what class it was as they heard someone's name over and over again.

"Hancock! Do you need any help with carrying your notebooks?"

"Your hair is beautiful as always, Ms. Boa."

"Let me be your lab partner and I'll do all the work for you, Hancock."

This was the class of the most elite students in the freshmen department, Class 1-A. And in the class was the youngest daughter of Japan's richest business tycoon Mr. Boa, Boa Hancock. Her beauty was unmatched by anyone in their department. Her long black hair and slender figure was as attractive as her mother's known beauty and grace. As the classed passed by the five professors, the professor that carried Sanji suddenly stopped walking as he realized that Sanji reached and held on Hancock's hand. The other professors and the class stopped as well.

"Ah! Hancock-san, your fair and smooth skin is unmatched by any other. I'm Sanji and it is an honor to finally meet the most beautiful women in Grand Line Academy." said Sanji in a way which he truly stressed his suave voice. Some of the other girls in the class giggled, while the other boys were just jealous and annoyed.

"Why thank you, Sanji-kun." replied Hancock with her sweet and soothing voice. Sanji's hold on her hand slipped as he was never flattered so much before. His face was beat red and half asleep.

"Your very beautiful today Ms. Hancock!" shouted Morgan and the two hall monitors while they were being carried by the professors. They surprised everyone, except Hancock. She smiled and winked at Morgan.

"Wow. You guys are so sweet. Thank you." giggled Hancock. Nothing made her happier than other people praised her beauty. She then noticed another guy being carried by another professor. This guy just looked up in the roof and didn't care what was happening. This bothered Hancock and called him out.

"You. With a straw hat." called Hancock.

Luffy did not answer back. He just yawned and stretched his arms. Hancock was a bit irritated by this.

"Hey Luffy." whispered the professor. "Ms. Boa is calling you."

"Huh. Who?" replied Luffy. Everyone was surprised to hear that question.

"Is he asking who I am?" said Hancock, controlling her tempered voice.

"Oi Luffy! Hancock-san is calling you. Look." said Sanji.

Luffy then looked at Hancock. She then fixed her hair and winked at Luffy. Hancock's classmates then started whispering to each other.

"Hancock is fixing herself in front of him?" "And he's not even looking at her right now." "How dense is this guy?"

Hancock's eyes began to twitch, but she called Luffy out again.

"So, your the guy that wears a straw hat even inside this high accredited school. That's cute." said Hancock with her sweet voice again.

"Ooh!" shouted Luffy as he began to be energetic again. Hancock smirked. "Sanji! I'm hungry!"

Everyone was frozen solid. Sanji wanted to kick him so hard his shoe will be stuck on Luffy's face for eternity.

"Oi Luffy! Not now." replied Sanji as he finally pointed at Hancock. Luffy's eyes then dilated at the site of Hancock. She smirked again.

"Yes?" said Hancock. "Is there anything you would like to say about me?"

Luffy looked at Hancock more closely and then he smiled at her.

"Hey! Your Hammock right?" replied Luffy.

Hancock turned red while everyone else was seeing red. She then started to mumble.

"H...Ha...Hammock?!" said Hancock.

"Yeah! Your that famous Hammock girl right?"

Hancock's eyes began to twitch uncontrollably.

"Hey Luffy! Do you know who your talking to?!" shouted Sanji. "She's the youngest daughter of the Boa family! Say her name properly, you idiot!"

"Ah! Sorry, sorry!" said Luffy. He then looked at Hancock seriously. "Your Boa Hammock right?"

The atmosphere was unexplained. Hancock was trying to control herself. She didn't want her good and elegant image be tarnished by some straw-hat wearing freshman. She just looked back and continued walking to the Chem Lab. The class then followed her. Morgan clinched his fist and Sanji kept nodding his head as they were still being carried to the clinic.

"Luffy, you idiot." said Sanji.

"Sanji...I'm hungry..." replied Luffy.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

* * *

_**Author's Note**_:

This is my first One Piece fanfic, so reviews/comments (good or bad) is highly appreciated. Thanks in advance :D

After a long hiatus from updating and posting, this story will be released with updates from my other stories soon. Great to be back guys!

I missed writing/typing fanfiction. "Time management in college is really hard." is a true statement. Believe It! xD

_**- Alexander Drent **_


End file.
